Sorting the Blacks
by blacksilvergreen
Summary: One-shot. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus are sorted into their houses at hogwarts.


1962

Bellatrix looked confident as her name was read out. Of course, why shouldn't she? She was a Black and Black's always get sorted into Slytherin. She was confident too and very pretty at only eleven, with long black hair, pale skin and large black eyes – just like a proper Black. Deep inside she was quite nervous, but she hid it well, repeating one word over in her mind '_Slytherin_'.

She strolled up to the stool, happy that all eyes were on her since her youngest sister usually stole most of the attention, and sat down, waiting for the hat to be placed on her head.

_**Ah, a Black. I haven't seen one of you for quite a while now.**_

_Just hurry up and sort me - I'm a Slytherin of course._

_**You seem very sure of yourself, but have you considered the other possibilities. You are quite intelligent – you could do well in Ravenclaw.**_

_I'm a Black and Mother says all Black's go into Slytherin._

_**But you are also very brave – perhaps you would be a Gryffindor?**_

_You have got to be joking._

_**No? Maybe Hufflepuff?**_

_I would never associate myself with that disgusting bunch of filthy mudbloods. Hurry up and put me in Slytherin already._

_**It does seem the likely choice, and since you're mind is so fixed, better be…**_

_**SLYTHERIN!**_

Bellatrix smirked and proudly walked down to the Slytherin table, where she sat down next a handsome boy who introduced himself as Rodolphus Lestrange. She was definatly in the right house.

* * *

1964

Andromeda was nervous. She looked similar to her older sister, yet her eyes were brown and kinder, while her hair was brown and shorter. She was still pretty but with softer features, rather than the striking beauty of Bellatrix. She was a Black, but she was scared she wouldn't get into Slytherin. Her parents would probably disown her if she was sorted anywhere else. She could feel Bella, already in her third year, watching her from the Slytherin table.

She walked up and sat on the stool when her name was called, waiting nervously for them to put the hat on her head. She wanted to make her parents happy and she had a lot to live up to with Bella as an older sister.

_**Another Black – now where shall we put you?**_

_I'm supposed to be in Slytherin, I think._

_**I think you would do well in all houses – but you don't have the Slytherin ideas about pureblood supremacy.**_

_I think it's sort of stupid that we should be better than others just because of our blood and heritage. Bella and Cissy seem to believe everything Mother and Father say but I'm not so sure._

_**I think Gryffindor would be best for you then.**_

_No! They would disown me – I have to be in Slytherin._

_**Are you sure? I believe you would be better in Gryffindor.**_

_Please, just put me in Slytherin._

_**If you're sure…**_

_**SLYTHERIN!**_

Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief as she walked down the Slytherin table, surprised when Bella hugged her and told her how proud she was. At least Mother and Father would be happy now.

* * *

1966

Narcissa was confident – not as much as her oldest sister, but pretty sure of herself. She was different from her sisters in appearance, still pretty but with straight blonde hair and large blue eyes. She believed in pureblood supremacy like Bella – although not as extreme. She believed what she was raised to believe and would one day be the perfect pureblood wife. Of course, she knew she would be in Slytherin - but everyone has that small flicker of fear inside them, right?

She tried to appear as confident as possible as her name was called out and she walked up to the stool. She could see Bella, already a fifth year, watching her with a grin, while Andy, now in her third year, had a reassuring smile on her face.

_**Another Black sister…I can already guess where you want to be placed.**_

_Slytherin, please._

_**I thought as much. I don't think you'd like Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw doesn't seem the best for you - although you could do well in Gryffindor.**_

_No, Bella says it's full of mudbloods and blood traitors. Besides, I'd much rather be in Slytherin. I want to make my parents proud._

_**Are you sure? I still think you could do well in Gryffindor.**_

_I want to be in Slytherin with my sisters – can you sort me yet?_

_**Since you're so keen better be…**_

_**SLYTHERIN!**_

Narcissa grinned as she walked over to the Slytherin table where Bella and Andy were proudly waiting for her, glad she could finally go to Hogwarts with them. She was glad she was in Slytherin.

* * *

1970

Sirius was worried. All Blacks were in Slytherin and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be too. He had the Black appearance, thick dark hair and dark eyes like his oldest cousin, but his mind wasn't like theirs. He didn't believe in pureblood supremacy, like his favourite cousin Andy, and hated most of his family. He would never be dragged down into the Dark Arts like Bella, who was now nineteen, married to Rodolphus Lestrange and probably a Death Eater.

As his name was called out and he walked up to the stool, he reassured himself by thinking about Andy – she was now in her seventh year in Slytherin and she was a nice person.

_**Ah, another Black, although this time male. Do you want to be in Slytherin too?**_

_No, but I bet you'll put me in there. All Black's are Slytherins._

_**You don't have to be in Slytherin you know.**_

_What? Really?_

_**You're smart but I don't think you would like to work hard so maybe not Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff wouldn't suit your loud personality. Gryffindor would probably be best for you.**_

_Mother and Father said all Black's were in Slytherin though – what would they say?_

_**It's your choice, not theirs.**_

_So I don't have to be in Slytherin – I could be in Gryffindor?_

_**Yes, I think you'd better be….**_

_Wait – what if they disown –_

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

Sirius leapt down from the stool and over to the Gryffindor table in amazement. He flashed a grin at James Potter who was still waiting to be sorted, before catching sight of a fifth year Cissy with her mouth hanging open. His family were going to kill him.

* * *

1972

Regulus was nervous but he knew one thing: he would be in Slytherin. He wouldn't be a disappointment like his older brother – he would make his family proud of their youngest Black. He shared his brother's handsome Black looks, but in mind they were very different. He believed what his parents told him, about the mudbloods and blood traitors – although maybe not as strongly as his eldest cousin, Bella. He was still very nervous.

They called out his name and he walked up the stool. He could see seventh year Cissy at the Slytherin table, hoping he wouldn't turn out like Sirius. He could see Sirius himself at the Gryffindor table with his friends, probably hoping Regulus would be in Gryffindor like him.

_**Another Black, the youngest though – I wonder which path you'll choose?**_

_I won't be like Sirius. I won't be in Gryffindor!_

_**Are you sure? All of you Black's have had the potential to be good Gryffindors.**_

_I want to make Mother and Father proud of me. I want to be in Slytherin._

_**I thought as much, just like your cousins.**_

_Yes, but not like Andy – she got disowned. I like Bella but sometimes she scares me a bit._

_**Perhaps you would be better in Ravenclaw…**_

_No! I want to be in Slytherin please!_

_**That's what I thought. Better be…**_

_**SLYTHERIN!**_

Regulus rushed over to the Slytherin table happily where Cissy congratulating him. He glanced over at Sirius who, despite probably being disappointed, was cheering and clapping the loudest. He smiled back.

* * *

**This was just a small one-shot I decided to write because the Blacks are my favourite. It's my first fan-fic so I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**blackxsilverxgreen**


End file.
